Endless Fate
Endless Fate (エンドレスフェイト Endoresu Feito) is a role-playing video game designed by Hikaru Minamoto, developed by Rising Eagle of eye: JAPAN and published by NINE100 Studios. The game takes place in dual worlds, the peaceful, coastal town of Cerulean Bay and the nightmarish Otherworld. Both worlds have almost completely contrasting gameplay, with Cerulean Bay acting as a hub for social simulation-like gameplay, and The Otherworld acting as a grounds for an action-oriented RPG with real-time combat. It is the first game in the series of the same name. The game is split between wandering the small open-world of Cerulean Bay during the day and journeying The Otherworld at night. The gameplay of the day segments involves socialising with people, wandering the town and visiting shops and landmarks, and performing activities. The night segments involve getting through The Otherworld, engaging enemies and bosses in real-time combat and building Nathan's power using a traditional RPG character building system. Players have to manage their time effectively, making sure that they spend enough time in Cerulean Bay to not raise suspicions, whilst also progressing through The Otherworld fast enough to stop it's attack on the human world. Synopsis Setting The protagonist of the game is Nathan Rivers, a young man who is content with his life in Cerulean Bay, a small coastal town in Oregon. One night, he is visited by a traitorous emissary from The Otherworld named Rahr'Sul, who warns him that the League of Elders of The Otherworld, led by one known as Losthoth, are plotting a devastating-scale attack on the human world. Nathan is also granted a feather that, when clutched and specific words are spoken, transports him to The Otherworld. Rahr'Sul gives Nathan the task of traversing The Otherworld and growing the power that he is granted when he is there, in the hope that he can depose the League of Elders and save his world. However, he has to hide this task from the rest of his world, and keep up appearances in the human world with his friends and acquaintances. Plot Cerulean Bay The prologue of the game begins with Nathan being summoned into his manager's office at his work, who then fires him due to budget cuts. After saying goodbye to his work friend Sean and clearing his desk, he leaves the building and walks to the Lombardi Italian Bakery. After Nathan places his usual order of a portion of chocolate cannolis, the waitress Francesca notices Nathan to be unusually alone, and after talking about what happened, Francesca adds an extra free cannoli to Nathan's order. After finishing his food and talking to Francesca, Nathan leaves the bakery and walk home to have an early night. After a few hours sleep, a loud storm starts up and causes Nathan to become restless. Suddenly, in the midst of the storm, an inhuman being materializes at the end of Nathan's bed, causing Nathan to recoil in shock. After introducing himself as Rahr'Sul, the being informs Nathan of The Otherworld, a separate dimension that discovered the human world and, under command of the League of Elders, plot to devastate it. He then grants Nathan a feather of the Great Bird Ithroggua, which grants Nathan the ability to transport to The Otherworld and gain unspeakable power. After becoming aware of how to control his powers, Nathan is forced back into the human world and is told to go to The Otherworld everyday and work towards deposing the League, although he must not tell any other human of his task. Rahr'Sul then leaves Nathan be and Nathan goes back to sleep. Characters The protagonist of the game is Nathan Rivers (Matthew Mercer), who is visited on the night he is let go from his job by a traitor of The Otherworld named Rahr'Sul (Jim Pirri) who warns Nathan of the threat of The Otherworld and grants him the power to potentially stop it. However, Nathan has to keep daily life the same, to not cause suspicion. Nathan's close friend circle consists of Gerald "Jerry" Simon (Yuri Lowenthal), Vanessa Kale ( ), Amy Cormac (Tonantzin Carmelo) and Pete Beckett (Tim Phillipps). The player will meet these four characters in almost every single day period, sometimes separately but often all together. The player can build stronger relationships with whatever characters they choose, which will have story consequences depending on what what relationships you neglect or support. There are also several supporting characters in Cerulean Bay which aren't as wholly important as the main five human characters but still have a fairly major role. These include Roberto Lombardi (Steven Van Zandt), the proprietor of the Lombardi Italian Bakery, a cafe which is visited near daily by Nathan's circle, Francesca Lombardi (Gia Mantegna), Roberto's daughter, a waitress at the bakery and a friend of Nathan's circle, Millie Lattimer ( ), a university acquaintance of Nathan's that emerges homeless in Cerulean Bay, Sean Cole ( ), Nathan's only friend from his former job, and Danny Myers ( ), Nathan's paternal first cousin and his only family in Cerulean Bay. Much like the main four human characters, the player is encouraged to build relationships with the supporting characters how they see fit. There are also many minor characters around Cerulean Bay who don't have any real role in the main story but help the town feel much livelier. The leaders of The Otherworld are the League of Elders, eldritch creatures who have powers beyond any human capability. They all speak in a bizarre, alien language that can only be translated by Rahr'Sul, who studied and learnt all human languages. The League consists of seven beings, all of varying forms ranging from humanoid to twisted monstrosities. The leader of the League and, hence, The Otherworld is Losthoth, a hyper-intelligent being of a completely inhuman and disturbing form. Category:900bv Category:Rising Eagle Studios Category:Endless Fate Category:Role-playing games